Take A Bow
by Dancing Nightmare
Summary: -MK, KaitoAoko- Aoko finds out that Kaito is KID, and reacts badly. Songfic to Rihanna's Take A Bow. Because I can.


**Take A Bow  
**

_How about a round of applause  
a standing ovation_

He had fooled her. She almost wants to smile and laugh at her own stupidity, because he had played her right into his hands. How he had managed to fool them, amaze them, in such a way that almost deserved a round of applause. What a show, indeed.

She wants to cry, and does that instead of laughing and clapping.

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
_

He's standing outside her door, banging it and begging her with a cracking voice to forgive him. She is leaning towards the door on the inside, her head buried between her pulled up knees. He's desperate, but she does not know if this is real or not.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

He says that he's so sorry.

That he loves her.

That he can _explain_.

When she hears those last words, she's filled with a rage and opens the door fiercely. She screams at him that there is nothing that can be explained of what he did, and then slams it shut with a cracking bang. She slowly slides down against the door and starts crying again.

She doesn't believe a word he says, because she knows if it wasn't for the fact that he had gotten caught by her, he wouldn't be sorry at all.

_But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing_

The white-clad thief that had sailed through the air was a different person to her, aperson that she hated with passion. The mischievous magician with the tousled hair next to her in class was a different person too, but it was a person that she loved with passion.

_That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow  
_

It had all been for show. Which person was the real one, she doesn't know. But the show was over and done for, so it really shouldn't matter.

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like the re-run  
Please, what else is on  
_

She feels cheated on; not because he is the white-clad magician of night, rather because he lied and never told her. And even after what had happened, he did not tell her. She wonders if he has left.

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
_

She opens the door again. He hasn't left. For a second she thinks of forgiving him, but when remembering her father's cold body that night, remembering that it had been the thief they had aimed for but missed, she instead tell him her goodbyes. The door is shutting and she sees a last glimpse of his tear-rimmed, blue eyes. Hesitation lasts for only one second. Then they disappear when the door is shut.

She does not want to participate or watch his show any longer, because it mesmerizes her and fools her. And she can't forgive him, even though he no longer was the thief.

She just can't forgive him. And he can't forgive himself.

_Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now_

The curtain was finally closing around Kaitou Kid, but Aoko didn't want to be around to watch.

_  
Go on and take a bow…_

* * *

**A/N: **So, story goes like this; Aoko finds out about the whole Kaito-is-KID secret. She reacts badly to the news and can't forgive Kaito for lying to her, but there's also another reason… some time ago, Snake or someone, was aiming with a gun (duh) at KID during a heist. But it accidentally hit Nakamori-keibu instead, which lead to his death. Aoko obviously has blamed KID for her father's death all this time and when realizing that KID is Kaito, that blame goes to Kaito instead. Kaito is desperate and tries to apologize. And in the meantime, he quits being KID because he found Pandora… or something.

R&R and you'll get a Kaito-plushie :D


End file.
